This conference will focus on the `Regulation and Function of Small GTPases'. This will be the twelfth in a series of FASEB Science Research Conferences on this topic which has been the must go to meeting in the field for the last 23 years. The enduring commitment and success of this meeting lies in its continued focus on unravelling complex signal transduction pathways and using state-of-the art technology and refined model systems to do so. Small GTP-binding proteins (e.g. Ras, Rac, Rho, Cdc42, Rab, Rap, Rheb and Ral) regulate diverse cellular processes including proliferation, migration, development, gene expression, and metabolism. Moreover, the deregulation of these GTPases and downstream effector pathways underlies many human diseases, including cancer, diabetes, vascular disease and developmental disorders. The founding member of the small GTPase superfamily, Ras, is the most commonly mutated oncogene in human cancers and, together with its effectors, is a major target for drug discovery. Over the last decade, many other family members have been shown to be fundamental in cancer and metastasis (RhoA, Rac1, Rab5, Rheb, RalA). The principal objective of the meeting is to stimulate cross-pollination of ideas among a diverse group of researchers that spans basic biochemical mechanisms, cell and tissue biology, and translational research. Because Ras, Rac, Rab, Rho, Rheb and Ral play a particularly important role in cancer and metastasis, there will be a strong cancer theme underlying this meeting. However, we will also highlight progress from a number of fields including, neurobiology, developmental biology, computational biology and membrane biophysics to ensure that we are leveraging and learning from discoveries made in other important related fields. There will also be a focus on significant new developments in Ras drug discovery. To enhance the exchange of ideas, the sessions will be arranged around biological themes, but with varied approaches and model systems. The juxtaposition of individuals with wide-ranging and complementary expertise will ensure that new ideas emerge and future collaborations are established. The conference will be held June 7-12, 2015, in West Palm Beach Florida, which is an ideal location for fostering informal discussions and supporting a relaxed, collaborative environment. There are 33 invited speakers from the United States, Europe, Australia and Japan (all of which are confirmed). We will particularly focus on engaging the next generation of researchers, thus students, post-docs, or investigators just starting their independent career will be selected to give 16 short talks. Two discussion sessions will be held with the sole purpose of encouraging and advising the next generation on writing papers and getting grants. Poster sessions will further enhance the opportunity for the presentation and discussion of unpublished data. Specific attention has been paid to inclusion of women, and of young and minority investigators. While this meeting has always had an inclusive atmosphere we will also offer 8 travel awards to minority and female applicants at various stages of their careers. This initiative will be detailed in the application.